bad girls club ppg!
by Popcorn97
Summary: Ok this is just for fun my best friend is obsessed with this show called "Bad girls club" to me it is just… weird and disturbing but is gave me an idea to make an fan fiction about that so yeah here it is. Warning strong course language!
1. Chapter 1

Ok this is just for fun my best friend is obsessed with this show called "Bad girls club" to me it is just… weird and disturbing but is gave me an idea to make an fan fiction about that so yeah here it is. Warning strong course language! I don't own bad girls club or powerpuff girls

**Narrator**

**The bad girls club is finally coming to the city of Las Angela! Here there will be five bad bitches… First lets meet the first one Buttercup.**

_Name: Buttercup_

_Age: 21_

_From: Townsville _

_Known as: Tough Bitch!_

_**Interview moment w/ buttercup**_: Ok am ready for La these bitches ain't ready for me! As long if no one don't mess me I wont mess with them. Am the motherfucker bitch in this house!

**Buttercup POV**

**I walked in the house it was so big. "Oh my gosh this place is mad big!" I ran over to a big room with a hot tub the carpet was red in pink. "wow this is nice!" then I heard a squeaky voice. "Hey anyone home!" "Yeah up her!" I ran to the staircase where I saw a girl with blond hair and blue eyes. **

**Narrator POV**

_Name: Bubbles_

_Age: 20_

_From: Coats NC_

_Known as: Little miss cutie _

_**Interview moment with Bubbles:**_ I am a sweet little girl I hardly get mad at anything but if you push me to far am going to hurt a bitch!

**Bubbles POV**

**I seen a girl with black hair and green eyes she looked like a tom boy or Emo. "Hi my name is Bubbles what's yours?" "Buttercup… were the first Bad bitches in the house lets drank to that!" I smiled. "Yeah!" we ran downstairs and Buttercup pored two wine glasses full of vodka and we tossed and dunked it. "I bet that there is going to be one bitch trying to run this house don't cha think?" I nodded. "yup always." Then we heard a voice. "Hello who's home?" we ran out the kitchen and seen a girl with pink eyes and red hair and she was dressed like a nerd if you asked me.**

**Narrator POV**

_Name: Blossom_

_Age: 22_

_From: Las Angeles_

_Known as: Smart ass_

**Interview moment w/ Blossom:** I know I am the smartest in this house these bitches is probably stupid as hell… am like there mother helping them out cause theses bitches don't know shit!

**Blossom POV**

**These too girls ran up to me. "Hi am Bubbles." I was thinking to my self what the hell? What kind of name is bubbles? "Interesting name… Am Blossom." I said real slowly Bubbles and the green chick looked at me strange. "Why did you say it like that?" the green one said. "Because I can… what is your name?" "Buttercup and bitch don't get smart with me!"**

**Interview moment w/ Blossom : **ok who do this bitch think she talking to. She needs to mind her own damn business. I mean I was not talking to that mother fucker anyway she better watch it before I slap her across her ugly ass face!

**I gave her a death glare and walked up to her. "Whatever you're jealous of me because I am smarter than you, you mother fucken hoe!" her face turned an bright. "You know what bitch it's the first night am not about to get of the show because a fucked up nerd!" then Bubbles and Butterbitch went back into the kitchen. Then a girl with red long curly hair and black eyes came in. **

**Narrator POV**

_Name: princess_

_Age: 20_

_From: Manhattan New York_

_Known as: rich ass bitch_

_**Interview moment w/ princess: **_ I am like the riches person on this mother fucken planet. They are not ready for me yes and they know it!

**Princess POV**

**I saw a girl with pink eyes staring at me. "Hello am princess where is everyone?" "Oh I am Blossom the other two bitches is in the kitchen… you can meet them if you want?" "Ok." I walked in the kitchen an seen a two little girls… well little to me the green one was dressed like she was Emo and the blue on was dressed like a slut! "Hi I am buttercup." "And am Bubbles… would you like a drank." I nodded and Buttercup handed me wine glass and Bubbles pored some vodka. "Toast to we three is the badest bitch in the house!" Buttercup yelled on the top of her lungs. "Yeah." Me and Bubbles said at the same time. "there is one more girl coming right." Bubbles nodded. "Yup just one more." **

**Narrator POV**

_Name: Kelly_

_Age: 21_

_From: Illinois Chigo _

_Known as: video gamer_

_**Interview moment w/ Kelly: **_ok so I am a tom boy and I don't put up with no shit! There am done.

**Kelly POV**

**The limo dropped me of ant this big ass house. "Damn!" I walked in. "Hello who's home." Two girls came up to me. "Hi am buttercup you Emo?" "well something like that?" "Cool so am I!" I nodded it was cool I had someone to relate to. "Oh and am Bubbles… there's a bitch upstairs." I laughed a little. "All have to have one of them in the house… is there someone else?" "Yeah Princess she went upstairs with Blossom." Buttercup said. I nodded. "Hey Lets all go to the club." Bubbles said with a huge grin. "Hell yeah!" we all went into the limo even Blossom and princess and went to the club.**

**Buttercup POV**

***11:00pm***

**I was hanging out with Kelly and Bubbles. We was all drunk as hell this dude walled up to me he had green eyes and black hair. "Hey sexy want a dance." I shook my head. "Don't feel like it but here is my number call me. I wrote down my number and gave it to him. He smiled and left. "Damn he was hot!" Kelly yelled. I nodded. Then Blossom came over and sat next beside me. I rolled my eyes and turned to Bubbles. "why is there a bitch next beside me?" she giggled and shrugged. Then Blossom threw up all over hand. "WHAT THE FUCK!" she smiled. "My bad just wash it off and you will be ok it's not that serous." "Bitch you threw up all over me you disgusting little hoe!" that's when she threw up all over me. "Am so sorry… I guess I had too much to drank." "Bitch am going to fuck your ass up!" Kelly and Bubbles help me back. "Wait not here…. Lets go home we will help you get cleaned up." Bubbles said. **

**Interview moment w/ Kelly: **ok I just figured out that Blossom was a disgusting little bitch she knew she did that to be a bitch.

***back at the house***

**I ran upstairs and changed my cloths then Blossom came up to me. "told you it was not a big deal." I walked up to her. "Shut the fuck up!" that's when she pushed me on the floor. "Bitch!" I jumped on her and began punching the shit out of her. Security came over to me and pulled me off of her. "Bitch am not done with you yet.**

**Interview moment w/ Princess: ** I was on Blossom side I mean she did not mean to throw up on her and now Buttercup is going to go off the deep end I mean it's the first day Blossom should have threw up on her ugly ass face!

_**Well I might continue may be if I can think of something else well I hope you like that please comment/review **_

_Love, Daysia ___


	2. I am back! (sorry for the wait)

Hey guys I am back! And I would like to know if you would like me to continue with this story? I am sorry it has been 2 years I have been moving and getting used to being back home. So if you do want me to continue with this story or another story please leave a review or PM me! Thanks I love ya'll!

BTW: If I do continue I will update every Wednesdays and Fridays! I love you guys so much for reading my stories it means so much to me! If you ever want me to include one of your OC's or characters please email me at or contact me at.

Email: Rowdyrockgirl

Kik: Bluezappy

Twitter: Bluezapzar

(Ps. On twitter I will tweet out when I am updating a story or if there is any delay!)

Have a great day!

~Love Daysia~


End file.
